Sam's Big Night Out
by Smudge93
Summary: Sam has a big night ahead of him and brother Dean is going to make sure that it's a good one.


Sam's Big Night Out

Dean Winchester smiled at the guys in the bar playing pool. He had been watching them for over an hour, watching their tells and moves and now he was ready. They were young, slightly drunk and wearing Rolex watches and designer outfits. Matching designer outfits no less. They just screamed rich, gay college boy slumming it, and Dean decided that he was the lowlife that was going to relieve them of all of their daddy's hard earned cash this evening. The plus point? Well that was that they didn't look at if they could fight their way out of a bag. Easy pickings especially for someone like him. He walked over to them and smiled his best winning Winchester smile.

"Hey, do you mind if I join you'll? My brother wimped out me tonight and I'm on my own." Dean noticed the way the older boy smiled back at him and it made him nervous but hey if the guy liked him, tonight he'd play on it, tonight he was on a higher mission.

After an hour the boys had realised that they were being played and Dean realised that he still didn't have enough cash for what he wanted so he played his ace card. W_ell hey if it works on the ladies!_ He made a show of stripping down to his t-shirt and let Brian enjoy the view as his muscles rippled beneath it, every pot of a ball bringing a sigh from the corner and a cough from Dean as he tried hard to cover his amusement.

He was so glad that Sam wasn't here, this he would never have lived down.

Two hours later and 600 richer Dean said goodnight to his two new best buddies and promised Brian that he'd call him. _Yeah, I'll call,_ w_hen hell freezes over._

He climbed in the Impala and sat laughing, _God I'm a tart!_ He looked in the mirror and smiled. _And a damn fine one at that!_ Dean headed for home pleased with his night's spoils and for once having no bruises to prove just how good he was at hustling pool.

Sam was sleeping when he got home, so Dean headed for the shower. He let the warm water cascade over his face and down his neck and broad shoulders, down over his perfectly sculpted chest. He soaped up and then let the water wash over him until it went almost cold and made his skin tingle at its touch. He finally shut the water off, towelled himself off and went to bed, deciding to sleep naked under the covers, too tired to be bothered even finding the bottoms that he usually slept in.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The next night._

Sam was pacing, only an hour to go and Dean still wasn't back yet. Typical, just typical.

The biggest night of Sam's life and his damn brother was AWOL as usual. Probably off somewhere with a date in the car that he'd promised Sam he could borrow. Sam looked at himself in the mirror. Damn. This shirt, his only white shirt, was way too tight; it showed every curve of his muscles under it; the outline of his perfect abs. His suit was Dean's old one and he looked like a teddy bear that was leaking stuffing in it, his arms and legs way too long to fit inside. He sighed and threw himself down on the bed. Rachel Simmons was the hottest girl in the school and he looked like CoCo the clown. He shivered at the clown thought.

He'd decided that he may as well go and get the razor from the bathroom and end it all when he heard the noise of the Impala pulling up and voices outside. His brother burst through the door with a suit carrier over his shoulder, two boxes in his hands and a very pretty girl behind him. He dropped the boxes on the bed and laid the suit down carefully.

As always he could rely on Dean to make him feel better. "God Sam, you look like a porn star in that, a cheap second rate one mind you, but still… a porn star. Were you seriously considering going out like that?! You'd might as well go naked it would be that little bit less embarrassing! And I mean a little bit." Dean chortled at his own joke.

Sam scowled at him. "Dean, were have you been?! The prom starts in less than an hour and I was supposed to get the car! It better be clean Dean!"

"Cinderella your fairy godmother has arrived!" His brother staged a sweeping bow in the middle of the floor.

Dean had had a great day; he had used the winnings from his pool escapade not to rent but to buy his brother an outfit for the prom, a new suit, shirt and shoes. He had then spent the rest of the day cleaning and polishing the Impala until it gleamed. He had also found time to use his brother's night out dilemma as an excuse to chat to the rather wonderful Julie who worked in the hairdresser's across the road from the coffee house in which Dean had become an almost permanent fixture in the window, the view of her working too fine to pass up.

"Funny, you look more like an ugly sister." Sam looked at the bag and the boxes and wondered just what his brother had been up to.

"Dude, you're welcome." Dean walked over and ruffled his brother's hair earning him a 'gerroffme'".

"I come bearing gifts, which are mostly refundable I might add, and your giving me attitude. Only an hour to go Sammy, but hey if you don't want this stuff I could always iron your birthday suit. I'll sure the ladies would love that." Sam wanted to slap the smirk from Dean's face.

"I'm sure they would." It was Julie who'd spoken and Dean wasn't to sure he like the way she was staring at his brother in that oh-so-tight shirt. He pulled out a seat from the table and pushed Sam into it. "This is Julie; she is going to cut what laughing passes for hair on your head. Play nice."

Dean walked over and opened the suit bag pulling out a beautiful brand new black tuxedo and hung it up on the back of the door. Sam's jaw almost hit the floor.

"When…how did you get the money for that?" Sam couldn't believe it. He had never had anything to wear that wasn't a cast off or from a thrift shop.

"Pool hall, don't ask." Dean pulled the shirt out of its bag and took it to start ironing it for his brother.

"Dean we can't afford all this." Sam wanted to stand and touch the suit, make sure it was real, but Julie was still fixing his hair.

"Yes we can, hey Julie don't cut that too short, we wouldn't want Samson here to loose all his powers at an inopportune moment, now would we?" He winked at his brother and walked over to him. "Sammy, my prom night was a disaster, from start to finish. Believe me that suit you're wearing didn't look any better on me than it does on you." He looked as his brother, tilting his head to the side. "Well maybe a little better." He gave his brother a mischievous grin.

Julie finished Sam's hair and Dean handed him the suit and the freshly pressed shirt. "Right let's get you ready." Fifteen minutes later a very handsome, beautifully dressed Sam Winchester was doing a twirl in his motel room for his brother and Julie the hairdresser. Dean didn't think he'd every seen his brother with new shoes on his feet and new clothes on his back. "You cleaned up not bad for a sasquatch." Dean flashed a smile at his brother's scowl. "Almost God like Sammy, wouldn't you agree?" Dean flashed a look at Julie.

"Hell, I'd take him to the prom." Sammy squirmed under her lustful gaze.

"God Dean you shouldn't have done this." Sam kept patting the suit down, straightening out imaginary creases.

"Sam, you only get one prom and I've only got one brother. Enjoy it, it won't happen twice." Dean handed Sam the other box. He opened it and in it was the most beautiful white orchid. "I didn't know what colour her dress was."

"Dean you bought me a flower!" Sam laughed at the thought of his brother picking out a flower for his date.

"Dude, orchids are edible you know!" Sam took the warning. Dean took Sam's arm and dragged him outside.

"And finally, your chariot for this evening. A beautiful example of a classic American car."

Dean led Sam out into the carpark. The Impala was gleaming, Dean had polished the bodywork until you could actually see your face in it and the inside was unrecognisable, not an empty wrapper or coffee cup in sight. Dean had even detailed all the leather. "One thing Sammy, one scratch on her and don't come home again ever, ok?" Dean handed the keys to Sam. "Oh and no stains on my leather, they're a bitch to get out."

"Stains?" Sam blushed as he realised what his brother had meant. "Dean!"

"Now, instructions." Dean put his serious face on and Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Pay attention now this is important! Play nice with the young lady, remember work up all the bases don't just jump to the one you want to be at." Dean straightened his brother's bow tie.

"You don't need to be home by midnight….." Dean threw a look over his shoulder at Julie and grinned at Sam. "… the Impala will not change back into a pumpkin and your clothes to rags. I put some money in your wallet and a few other essentials." Dean raised his eyebrows and slapped Sam on the shoulder and Sam instantly knew what 'essentials' were. Dean stepped back.

"God I could cry, my boy is all growed up." He faked a sob and wiping a tear from his eye. Sam punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Now move your ass dude, you're gonna be late picking her up and she'll never put out for you Sammy if you piss her off before the evening even gets started! Now go!"

Sammy hugged his brother so tight that Dean thought his ribs were going to break and then he got in the car, started her up and waved goodbye. Dean thought that he had never seen his brother so excited and it gave him a thrill that for tonight at least Sam would have a bit of normality. Dean had seen his brother's date in town and that girl was hot and judging by the underwear that Dean had seen her picking out, his brother was in for the night of his life. The thought caused Dean to laugh.

"That was a nice thing you did for your brother tonight." Dean turned and Julie slipped her arms round his waist.

"Yeah, he means a lot to me, him and my dad are all I've got." Dean smiled at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Now I remember discussing with you an alternative form of payment for my services tonight." There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

She backed them up through the door and Dean kicked it shut behind them.

Dean grinned as he kissed her.

_Yep, I'm a tart. But a damn fine one!__ The things I have to do for my brother sometimes. _


End file.
